Chainmail
, also called Chain Mail and , is a recurring armor in the series. It is often a mid-ranked armor that is used by heavy melee classes such as Warrior and Dragoon, and usually provides decent Defense. It often does not provide any additional bonuses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Chain Mail is a low-ranked armor that is used by Warrior, Red Mage and their upgrades. It provides +15 Defense, +15 Weight, and is bought in Cornelia and Pravoka for 65 gil (GBA/PSP/iOS versions) or 80gil (other versions). Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Chainmail is a low-ranked armor, providing 10 Defense, 3 Magic Defense, and -10% Evasion. It can be bought in Mist, Agart, Kaipo, and Baron for 2,200 gil. Final Fantasy IX Chain Mail is a low-ranked armor for Steiner and Freya. It provides +12 Defense and halves Earth-elemental damage, and teaches the abilities Bird Killer and HP +10%. Chain Mail can be purchased at Treno (Disc 2), Lindblum, (Disc 2), and Cleyra for a cost of 1,200 gil. Chain Plate is a low-ranked clothes, providing +10 Defense, +1 Strength, and increases the strength of Lightning-elemental attacks. It teaches the ability Devil Killer, and can be equipped by Zidane and Amarant. It can be purchased for 810 Gil in Treno (Disc 2), Cleyra, Lindblum (Disc 2), Fossil Roo, and Black Mage Village (Disc 2/3), found in Gargan Roo, or stolen from Beatrix in Burmecia. Final Fantasy XI Chainmail is a popular lower level armor for heavy melee fighters, distinguished by its cerulean blue hue. Silver Mail is an upgraded version with the same appearance. Final Fantasy XII Chainmail is a mid-ranked armor that requires 30 LP to use, costs 2,500 gil to buy and provides +16 Defense and +3 Strength. Final Fantasy Tactics Chainmail is a low-ranked armor that can be bought in Chapter 1 for 4,000 gil and provides +40 HP. In the PlayStation version, the Ringmail is called the Chain Vest. It can be bought in Chapter 1 for 900 gil and boosts HP by 24. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Chain Plate is a low-ranked armor that provides +28 Defense and +4 Resistance. It teaches the Catch ability to the Red Mage and Juggler classes, and can be bought for 900 Gil from the shop, or received as a reward for "Mixed" Treasure Hunts. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Chainmail is a low-ranked Light Armor that teaches the ability Counter to White Monks and Thieves. It provides +28 Defense and +4 Resistance, and can be bought for 220 Gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Clock Gear, Tanned Hide, and Ladies' Tresses. Vagrant Story Chain Mail is a mid-ranked armor, providing 9 Attack, 12 Intelligence, and -1 Agility. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Chainmail is the second weakest armor in the game, being usable at level 5. It provides 9 Defense and can be bought for 54 gil. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Chainmail is a low-ranked armor that provides 13 Defense, costs 750 gil, takes 1 slot and can be used by all races. Dissidia Final Fantasy Chainmail is a level 8 Light Armor which increases HP by 536. It can be purchased in the shop for 1,500 gil. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Chainmail returns as a level 1 Light Armor that provides +610 HP. It can be obtained by trading 1,000 gil. Category:Armor